Miraculous X Lucky Star
by jonreyna1994
Summary: Konata and her best friends fled to Paris to go to Japan Expo 2016. Marinette and Adrien, as Ladybug and Cat Noir, meets them as a welcome to France. They both hung out and Konata wants to learn what is like for an anime fan in Paris. They live in the hotel where Chloe Bourgeois lives as special guests. Somehow, Konata gets akumatized to Legendary Cosplayer. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrive to Paris

It was Konata's birthday. At Konata's house with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, they were having fun at the dining room. Sojiro, Konata's father, got a package for Konata.  
"Happy Birthday Konata." Miyuki said.  
"We wish to have time a good time today." Tsukasa said.  
"Thanks, you guys. Maybe I can get more manga as a gift." Konata thanks them.  
"This always happen to every birthday you have." Kagami said.  
"I know. By the way, Yui would love to visit, but she said she got a headache." Yutaka said in a sad tone.  
"It's fine. She usually acts weird whenever she comes here." Konata responded.  
"Konata! Your package came today." Sojiro said while delivering her package to her.  
"Awesome!" Konata yelled.  
She opens the package.  
"Look Kagami, I got eight manga and two CD albums."  
"Yay, Congratulations." Kagami says it in non-excited way.  
"And there's an envelop in the package." Miyuki said while looking at the envelop in the package.  
"You're right." Konata responds.  
She opens the package and saw four tickets to go to Japan Expo in Paris at July.  
"Wow! Look!" Konata said.  
"Four tickets to Paris!" Kagami said.  
"Is it for us too?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Let me read the note." Konata answered.  
Dear Konata Izumi, you are welcome to go to France and visit the international anime convention, Japan Expo this July. You can decide to bring three guests for your trip and stay at Le Grand Paris and stay there for a week. From the headquarters located from Akihabara.  
"So we four have a vacation at Paris. I can't wait to experience the otaku culture in a different far away country for the first time as a person." Konata said.  
"But doesn't the west have less anime?" Kagami asked.  
"Not as you think, but in Paris, a lot of people watch anime during their childhood." Konata replied.  
"I went to Paris once and we went to that same hotel." Miyuki said.  
"And how was it?" Konata asked.  
"It was pretty nice." Miyuki answered.  
"Can I come too?" Yutaka asked.  
"Sorry but I only have four for me and my best friends." Konata said.  
"You never left the country before." Sojiro said.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and Miyuki can help us find the right path when we go to the airport this summer." Konata said.  
"I wanna try out their foods and look at the paintings." Tsukasa said.  
"And see cool tricks there." Kagami said.  
"We all are gonna have a good time there." Konata said.

Several weeks later at the Tokyo International Airport, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are at the seat area near the security checkup, surrounded with their friends, parents, and Konata's cousin, Yui.  
"This is gonna be the best break!" Konata said excitedly.  
"I never thought you would get a prize for your birthday for four tickets to Paris" Kagami said.  
"I am gonna love this vacation" Tsukasa said it in a very happy way.  
"This is my second trip to visit Paris, but with you three this time" Miyuki said.  
"We will miss you, Konata" Yutaka said in a sad way.  
"She's right" Sojiro said.  
"Don't worry, you guys. I am gonna be gone for a week" Konata tries to make them comfortable.  
"We will miss you both" Hiiragi's oldest sister told Kagami and Tsukasa.  
"So do we" Tsukasa replied.  
"Keep good eye on Tsukasa" Their mom suggested Kagami.  
"Huh?" Tsukasa got confused.  
"Sure" Kagami replied.  
"Have a good flight! You are our sweet angel" Mrs. Takara compliment to Miyuki.  
"I will, and I will help my friends to the hotel" Miyuki replied to her parents.  
Each of their parents brought their international card to give to their daughters.  
"Konata, use this card as a emergency like foods, phone call to us!" Sojiro handed the card to her.  
"I will, I can survive this" Konata replied and tries to cheer up her father.  
"Kagami, you may use this card on important things" Their dad gave her the card.  
"This might be useful, thanks" Kagami thanked her parents.  
"This is your savings and make sure you exchange these when you arrive to Paris" Mrs. Takara reminds Miyuki to go exchange later on.  
"Thanks. I got everything ready" Miyuki replied.  
"Good luck, my neighbor" Minami Iwasaki comment to Miyuki.  
"I'll accept your thoughts" Miyuki said.  
"You are gonna have fun over there just like a vacation" Misao Kusakabe talk to Kagami.  
"Yeah, you're right" Kagami replied.  
"You both will visit a lot of cool places in Paris" Ayano said to the twins.  
"I always want to see the paintings and eat their food!" Tsukasa replied excitingly.  
"I bet you would meet new doujin artists like me in Japan Expo" Hiyori said to Konata.  
"Yeah, and I get to know the culture of Anime fandom over there" Konata said excitedly.  
"As a American Otaku, I think you would also probably make friends with an Anime fan there" Patrica Martin assumes it.  
"You bet. I am most known and I will get to talk a lot of people, and I can make a friend on a biggest fan!" Konata replies with more excitement.  
Kagami laughs at her.  
"Haha! You think you would find at least one fan that's just like your style? Come on, how would you find a person like that in Paris?" Kagami questioned her.

Now it shows Alya Cesaire coming out from a Manga Store and carries two new Manga.  
"These are just released and they look fantastic! Can't wait to read them at home!" Alya said in her excitement.  
Later when Alya goes to her own room, it shows some parts of her room filled with comics, manga, anime posters, video games, and toys. She opens the chest from her desk and looks at her ticket for Japan Expo that is held in the first week of July in Paris.  
"Good thing I kept this ticket for two months. This is my third time attending Japan Expo, and they are selling out new merchandize on new Anime shows!" Alya talks to herself with passion. "I'll see if Marinette is free today."  
She checks her phone and tries to call her, and she answers. She's busy helping her parents with their job.  
"Well, I get that you wanted to help them out, but we can hang tomorrow" Alya replies to Marinette.  
"Yeah, and I feel sorry if you are bored" Marinette apologized.  
"I'm fine. I just brought myself two new manga from the store"  
"I see, you really love those"  
"Yeah"  
After the phone call, she starts reading them. At night in Le Grand Paris, the hotel that Bourgeois Family owns, one of the staffs was checking the reservations on the computer.  
"Sir, the room that's reserved in the third floor for these people, they will be arriving tomorrow at noon, and they are coming from Japan." Said from the staff in the desk, talking to the other one.  
"I checked everywhere in that reservation and it's clean already."  
"Good. I have their names in the board."  
They both left the main entrance, and Chloe was at the seat, waiting for her manicure to arrive. She overheard from two staffs about the reservation.  
"Interesting, they're from Japan. I hope they make sushi when they arrive." Chloe said it in a suspicious way.  
Eventually, her manicure came and left the first floor. At Hawkmoth's Lair, he was mad that no one became evil for a few days.  
"Darn it!" Hawkmoth shouted. "What is wrong with people today? I don't sense their anger as much recently."  
He then begins thinking about the two superheroes.  
"Eventually, I will find someone way powerful than all my previous akumatized villains. Don't worry Ladybug, I will have your miraculous at some point!"  
He closed the window from his lair.

The next day near noon, Konata and her friends came out from the airport. They saw a guy with fire surrounded himself looking like a fire human, flying above the road.  
"Ugh, did you see that?" Konata asked.  
"Strange." Kagami replied.  
"It could be fireworks" Tsukasa guessed.  
"I don't think fireworks could be that big flying above the road" Miyuki corrects her.  
"Anyway, we're outside the airport girls! We are now in Paris!" Konata said it in an exciting way.  
"I want to eat their breads!" Tsukasa replied.  
"And the paintings! But where is our ride?" Kagami asked and looked around.  
Konata see something from the distance.  
"Hey look! I'm not crazy." Konata yelled.  
Ladybug and Cat Noir landed to the sidewalk near Konata's group.  
"Konata? Is that you?" Cat Noir asked.  
"Wait! You know her?" Ladybug asks him.  
"Sure, but who are you two? Are you both superheroes?" Konata ask both of them.  
"Why Yes! I am Ladybug and welcome to Paris!" She welcomes them.  
"Cool!" Konata yelled.  
"And I am Cat Noir and I heard that you are popular." Cat Noir smiled.  
"Awesome! If you want help from us, the fire thing flew to my left." Konata said.  
"Thanks for telling us!" Ladybug thanks her. They both left and flew away.  
"See Kagami, I told you that stuffs from Manga and Video games can happen in rare times." Konata said it with a grin.  
"I thought Superheroes aren't real. That's odd." Kagami got confused.  
Miyuki saw a taxi driver next to the car, waving the board around with their names.  
"I see our ride! It's over there." Miyuki pointed the direction and they all went inside the taxi.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting with the Fire Human. Ladybug use her spell to get an item.  
"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted.  
She got a water ballon and got a confusing look.  
"A water ballon? That won't do much with that size" Ladybug tries to think.  
"Well, think quick before he burns the trees near us!" Cat Noir advised her to think.  
Ladybug looks around and sees the Fire Human holding a fire extinguisher that blows out flamethrower and it got highlighted in her vision.  
"I know what to do." She figures. "Cat Noir, distract him!"  
"All right, my lady."  
He goes to the ground next to the river to get close to the Fire Human, and starts dancing, making him distracted. Ladybug throws a water ballon to his right hand and it hurt his hand and let go of the fire extinguisher to the ground and Ladybug breaks it. The evil Akuma left the debris as it got broken into pieces.  
"No more evil doing for you, you little Akuma!" She yells while opening her yoyo to catch the evil Akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" She shouted and catch the Akuma and recover it from the evil by Hawkmoth. She send it out.  
"Bye Bye little butterfly." The butterfly left, being white instead of dark purple.  
She throws the water ballon she used earlier and throws it to the air.  
"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted while the magic recovers the damage caused by Fire Human, and him return to his normal self as a random guy.

At the outside entrance of Le Grand Paris, the hotel, the taxi driver arrive and Konata and her friends got out and got their baggages and backpacks.  
"This is it! I been to this one." Miyuki said.  
"Wow!" Konata replied.  
"It looks beautiful." Tsukasa cheers.  
"It will be a good vacation!" Kagami said with excitement.  
They all came inside and Miyuki went to the desk to show her friends the way to register their reservation. Chloe is sitting at the chair in the first floor with Sabrina. She looks at the main desk and saw Konata and her friends, but while she doesn't know them, she guesses they are the guests she is looking for.  
"Welcome to Luminous City!" Konata shouted.  
"Yay, your first reference in a different country, congratulations." Kagami said it sarcastically.  
"I can't wait to see how our room looks like!" Tsukasa said.  
The staff talks to Miyuki. "Here is your keys to the room at the third floor."  
"Thanks!" Miyuki replies with honor.  
"Can you carry the baggages for these guests to the third floor?" The staff asked the other employee.  
"Sure" He replied and got the case to put their baggages.  
Chloe looks at them and starts thinking with Sabrina.  
"I think I been looking for these guests. They're from Japan and I wonder if they know how to make sushi." Chloe told her in a suspicious way.  
"Why do you want sushi?" Sabrina asked.  
"Because I haven't had any good Japanese food for a while."  
She starts walking to them.  
"Hello?" Kagami said to Chloe.  
"Are you guys new to this place?" Chloe asked.  
"Well, I been here and they are new here." Miyuki replied.  
"We came all the way from Japan and got free tickets." Konata told her.  
Sabrina recognize them.  
"I know who you..." She got shoved by Chloe.  
"I knew it. I been looking for you guys. My name is Chloe Bourgeois and I live here."  
"How can she live here?" Kagami said in her mind.  
"That's great to hear." Tsukasa replied.  
"I want to ask if any of you know how to make sushi?" Chloe asked.  
"I bet that girl is trying to use us." Kagami said in her mind.  
"We got a lot of stuffs going on." Konata replied.  
"We may not know since we never took that effort, at least me." Miyuki replied too.  
"OK, whatever." Chloe leaves and grabs Sabrina away.  
"I bet that girl has attitude." Kagami said.  
"Maybe, but let go to our room." Konata said.  
"Yeah." Tsukasa replied.  
Chloe talks to Sabrina and got suspicious because she is familiar with them.  
"How are you sure you know them?" Chloe asked.  
"I watch this show and they were in it. Lucky Star." Sabrina answers.  
"You mean the cartoons with expression you watch at part of your time?"  
"Yes"  
"You watch weird stuff."

At the third floor of the hotel, they went inside their room.  
"Wow!" Tsukasa yelled.  
They split and look everywhere.  
"The lobby seems nice." Kagami said.  
"We have nice beds in the other room." Miyuki said.  
"We also have a balcony and see the Eiffel Tower from here." Konata said.  
They got their baggage and place them in their bedroom.  
"Where should we go next? I got a map of Paris." Miyuki asked while holding the map.  
"Does it have stores like Gamers or Animate, or a manga store?" Konata asked, confusing Miyuki.  
"There may not be much, but I don't think you need to find it for now." Kagami said.  
"I wanna visit the Eiffel Tower." Tsukasa said.  
Konata finds the remote and turns on the TV and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir in TVi channel, and the news reporter, Mrs Shamack shows up, explains about what happened an hour ago.  
"Hey guys! Take a look!" Konata called.  
"So they always save the day?" Kagami asked.  
"Probably. I like both of them! They're adorable." Tsukasa said.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya are walking outside, and they are near the hotel.  
"So how was work with your parents?" Alya asked.  
"It was great. We had excellent meal at the end of the job. It was a lot of customers."  
"So is that why you are busy half the time?  
"Well, sometimes but I do at least have plenty of time with you each week."  
"I see."  
They walk near the entrance of the hotel and saw Konata and her friends came out. Alya got surprised.  
"No way! Konata and her friends are here!" Alya said it with a lot of excitement.  
"You know them?"  
"As a fan of Japanese media, yes!"  
Alya walks to them.  
"Hello, is by any chance you are Konata Izumi?" She asked.  
"You know me?! I always knew someone else will recognize me." Konata said to Alya.  
"I think this girl is like you but more active." Kagami complimented.  
"Are you coming to Japan Expo? I am attending there!" Alya asked.  
"You got it! So who are you?" Konata asked.  
"My name is Alya Cesaire, a fan of anime and manga just like you!" She brings Marinette to them. "This is Marinette, my best friend. Her parents works at the bakery and their breads taste so good."  
"Yeah, since you guys just came here, according to Alya, you girls want to visit?" Marinette asked.  
"I want to try their breads!" Tsukasa said.  
"I have a map and you two can show us the way, please." Miyuki asked politely.  
"The girl with the pigtails is Kagami, the bunny bow one is Tsukasa, and the pink rose hair one is Miyuki!" Alya told Marinette.  
"I'll try to remember their names. Um, sure! We will head to the bakery and join with us."  
They start going on their way to the bakery that is also Marinette's home.  
"You know when I said I doubt that you will meet someone like her (Alya)? I was wrong." Kagami told Konata.  
"You just can't expect like this when you are looking at the ultimate otaku." Konata gives a peace sign to Kagami.  
"Yeah... Don't get too excited."  
"So how long you four are staying in Paris?" Alya asked.  
"A week." Tsukasa said.  
"Konata won the tickets for the place she wanted to go to." Miyuki told them.  
"Cool! Trust me, Japan expo is cool and I attend there for a few years straight! It's the biggest Anime convention all of Europe, but not as big as Comiket." Alya told Konata.  
"Cool! I am excited for Comiket in a few weeks." Konata said.  
"Looks like you both are really good friends really fast." Kagami complimented.  
"Alya, since you like them, why don't you show them in your Ladyblog?" Marinette suggested.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to look like a fan freak on these people." She answered.  
Konata heard them and ran and came at front of them.  
"I wouldn't mind of you do when I heard you both were discussing."  
"Really?!" Alya asked while bring hyper.  
"Sure, go on." Konata answered.  
"This will go to the misc category." Alya said.  
Alya gets her phone out from her pocket and starts recording them.  
"Hello guys, if you recognize these peoples they came from Japan to Paris and they plan to visit Japan Expo, which opens in two days!"  
"Hey guys, your known and your anime heroine, Konata Izumi!"  
"Konata brought us all here with her tickets." Kagami said.  
"I never thought this place is even more fantastic than what I expected." Tsukasa said.  
"Nice place here. This is my second time visiting here." Miyuki said.  
"Really? Nice! So if you are fan of these people. be sure to visit the convention this week!" Alya turns off her phone after giving the last message.  
"So can we go to that bakery? I'm starving." Kagami asked.  
"Sure." Marinette answers her.

They went inside the bakery and Marinette sees her mom at the cash register and a little while, they are at the front of the line.  
Sabine, Marinette's mother, sees Marinette and Alya with four new guests.  
"Hey Mom!" Marinette said.  
"Hey. I see that you are bringing more people to our bakery." Sabine said.  
"They are tourist. and they came from Japan and I know them as celebrities, and we make quick friendship!" Alya told her.  
"I see, good job girls for showing newcomers to this place." Sabine that now them.  
"So what do you girls want?" She asked the four of them.  
"A lot of sweet things on the table" Konata said.  
"They all look delicious!" Kagami looks around the place just like her friends do.  
After picking their meals, Sabine gets ready to make recipient.  
"That will be [Euros they spend] this much." Sabine asked.  
"Oh my!" Miyuki freaks out. "I forgot to go to the exchange machine. We were supposed to go there when we left the hotel!"  
"Moe!" Konata compliments her and Alya smiles.  
"Don't worry, you guys can eat here while one of you go to the closet exchange machine for all of your international cards." Sabine told them. "Marinette's, will you take this girl to the exchange machine?" She asked her.  
"Sure Mom." Marinette answered.  
"We will go to the table section and we will give you our cards to exchange." Konata said while she and Hiiragi twins hand out their cards to her.  
"Thanks!" Miyuki said.  
"I'll show you the way. I make mistakes too." Marinette tries to cheer her up.

Later when all six of them are at the table at the bakery, they ask questions to Konata's group.  
"It's nice to give a try at our bakery." Marinette said.  
"Well, you are right for the breads here. They taste so sweet." Kagami said.  
"They sound so soft and rich when you hold them." Tsukasa comments.  
"So your Dad mostly bake these?" Konata asked.  
"Yep! He is the best Baker in my family." Marinette said.  
"Cool! Has he made Chocolate Cornets?" Konata asked.  
"What is that?" She asked.  
"It's these things that look like croissant but it has chocolates inside it and it looks like a shell." Alya explained.  
"She loves them. I want to ask what is Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Kagami asked.  
Later in the table area, they all finished their meals, and the explanation of the heroes are done.  
"Cool! We just met them when we got out from the airport few hours ago." Konata said.  
"Well, you four are lucky to meet her and Cat Noir." Marinette replied.  
"Also, people who get angry or sad in a extreme way, they will get evilized by Hawkmoth's akuma." Marinette tells them about Hawkmoth.  
"A villian in Paris, interesting. Maybe Kagami will become an evil overlord that terrorize the city and be an evil anime character." Konata said with grin.  
"Konata! Why would you think I would do something like this?! You always think weird things like this! Trust me!" Kagami yelled. "Hey, what if you were akumatized?" She questioned Konata.  
"I wouldn't mind. I could be an anime wizard and do the opposite of evil." Konata said with excitement.  
"How can't you think of the possibilities?" Kagami asked.  
"Try not to expect that. Any person he akumatized, will always be evil." Marinette warned them.  
"And try to keep your anger or sadness the lowest priority." Alya said.  
"You're right. I know someone who has a trouble with her anger status!" Konata said, referring to Kagami.  
"Quiet down, Konata!" Kagami yelled.  
Konata and Alya laughs. Tsukasa wanted to ask about the hotel.  
"So far, I like the hotel we are staying at." Tsukasa said.  
"Cool! My mom works there as a chef." Alya pointed that out.  
"I bet she is a great cook like her parents at bakery" Miyuki refers Marinette's parents.  
"They pretty much good at their jobs." Alya said.  
"Have any of you seen Chloe in the hotel?" Marinette asked.  
"You mean that girl with the blond with the sun glasses on her head?" Kagami asked.  
"Wow, I'm surprised you know her." Marinette said.  
"She bump into us when we first came to the hotel, and wanted to ask us if we know how to make sushi." Konata said.  
"I bet she is using us, the way she speaks." Kagami said.  
"Yeah, don't let her anger you guys. You are right that she can use you guys. Whatever you do, don't let her get her hands on you." Marinette warns them.  
"This doesn't sound very good." Tsukasa replies.

After a few minutes to where the lucky star girls finish their meals, they head outside.  
"They were tasty!" Tsukasa said.  
"Where do you want us to go now?" Miyuki asked.  
"We are going to school that's next to the bakery shop." Alya shows them the school building nearby.  
"Kinda odd that the school is next to your home." Konata said to Marinette.  
"Well, not a lot of people have school right next to their home. You seem to not be a school person." Marinette asked.  
"Oh no, I like talking to my friends and see my favorite teacher and all." Konata replied.  
"But she usually sleeps and doesn't go accurate to her academics as much." Kagami said.  
"Looks like you both are similar." Alya said to Marinette.  
"Well, I tried to keep myself focused, and I don't sleep in class." Marinette replied. "(All I can do is save the world by being Ladybug.)"  
They are near the stairs at the school.  
"I present to you, the school we go to." Alya shows them the front of the school.  
"Well, we just started a summer break." Marinette said.  
"Cool! Is the school like how most anime have, like sailor fuku uniforms and the sweet drama scenes with beautiful trees blooming?" Konata asked.  
"Don't expect that much." Kagami said.  
"She's right. Here in France, it's a lot different." Alya explains.  
"Here, they wear regular clothes." Miyuki explains.  
"And we want you guys to meet one of our friends, Adrien." Alya said.  
"Um, really? He's probably still training." Marinette said.  
"Does that guy take summer classes?" Tsukasa asked.  
"No. The activities like fencing and stuff are usually opened in school, even during summer break." Alya explains again.  
"I see." Kagami replies.

They went inside and they saw Adrien coming with his backpack. He sees them.  
"Hey ladies! Hanging with new friends?" Adrien asked.  
"Umm, sure. They came from Japan." Marinette said.  
"I recognized them. They are Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki." Adrien said.  
"So you are one of us too?" Konata asked.  
"I read manga during my free time when my dad trapped me in the house outside my photoshoot and before he let me leave the house for school, he would by those for me to not be bored there." Adrien said. "I like Japanese shows and manga. I watch them sometimes."  
"So you are famous?" Kagami asked.  
"A model who appears in magazines with my father, Gabriel Agreste, a fashion designer." Adrien explains.  
"We are taking them around Paris, Adrien." Marinette said.  
"Cool. You two are very good at introducing tourists to Paris. That's very nice." Adrien compliments both Alya and mostly Marinette.  
Marinette got excited a little.  
"So are you gonna join us?" Alya asked.  
"I would like to do the same, but my ride is by the entrance already. I gotta do photoshoot." Adrien said.  
"They are staying at Le Grand Hotel." Alya told Adrien.  
"Cool! I'll see you guys later!"  
Adrien left from his ride.  
"He seems to be a lucky guy, but I can see that you like him." Konata said, referring to Marinette.  
"Ah Ah. He's the famous modeler in Paris." Marinette said nervously.  
"Don't worry, we'll keep this as if we never know a thing." Kagami said.  
"Good. I don't want anyone else that I looo...oovv." Marinette tries to say love.  
"That's enough for now." Alya said.  
"Yeah. we will keep our words. Although, someone (Kagami) tries to find a boyfriend but she's so a tsundere." Konata said, referring to Kagami.  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Enough with that!" Kagami yelled.  
Alya laughs at this scene.  
"So wanna go to several monuments and stores in Paris?" Alya asked to go around the city now.  
"Sure!" Konata replied.  
"I would like to go a lot of places in this city." Miyuki said with a little bit of excitement.  
Meanwhile, Hawkmoth is at his lair, opening the windows just to talk at the sky as he thinks about his evil plan.  
"So far, a lot of my akumatized villains fail me, due to Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, I can sense the powerful person arrived to this city. Once I got the chance to akumatize this mysytery person, I will have the miraculous with me, and finally I can rule the world!"  
To be continued to the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Paris Hangover

At the afternoon in Paris, Marinette, Alya, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are going around Paris.  
They went to Trocadero first, and saw a big view of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Wow! So this is where you get your ideas?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yeah. I once sketch a hat I made long time ago." Marinette said.  
"Cool." Konata said.  
They then head to the Eiffel Tower and are at the bottom of it.  
"I never saw a tower this big!" Kagami said.  
"So does this look way similar to the Tokyo Tower?" Alya asked.  
"Yeah, but much longer." Miyuki said.  
"Konata, the sketch artists you asked for, they are at the field very nearby." Marinette told Konata.  
"Sure. I bet they have dojin artists here." Konata said.  
"I doubt it." Kagami answered.  
They went to the area where the artist is held and they meet up with Nathanael.  
"Hey Nathanael." Alya greets him.  
"Hey. I see you two brought more friends." Nathanael said.  
"He's in our class, and draws a lot of sketches." Marinette tells them.  
"Cool! Do you do anime art?" Konata asked.  
"I sketech a lot of art styles all the time. Anime, two point perspective, cel shaded art." He explains.  
"Would you mind sketching us as a group?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Sure."  
Nathanael draws them several times in different poses and certain people in the sketches, and he draws them in anime style.  
"Here you go!" Nathanael hands these out to them.  
"Thanks!" Kagami said.  
"Wait until I will show these to Patrica and Hiyori." Konata said with excitement.  
"It was great to see you guys!" Nathanael said.  
"Well, you drawings are fantastic." Tsukasa complimented.  
"It's nice to come across the artist in Paris." Miyuki said.  
"Have fun while you stay in Paris." He said.  
They went to the middle floor of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Nice view on the middle floor. Similar to what Tokyo had." Kagami said.  
"Yep. Lots of interesting people in this floor." Tsukasa mentioned.  
"We usually come here once a week at least." Marinette said.  
Next, they went to the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Even taller. Just like I predicted." Miyuki said.  
"Oh yeah. Imagine being surrounded here and you see a flying butterfly going crazy on this area." Konata said.  
"And five magical girls battles it and the pink one stops it!" Alya said.  
They are referencing Tokyo Mew Mew.  
"Let me guess, It's an anime." Kagami guessed.  
They went to the bottom of the tower and are at the sidewalk. The white limo is by the intersection, and Chloe is inside. She sees them by the sidewalk a bit far.  
"What are they up to? Why are they hanging out with these losers?" Chloe got a bit frustrated.  
Later, they are at the mall, and they are at the entrance.  
"Okay, so what do you girls want to go?" Marinette asked.  
"I wanted to go to a dress store!" Tsukasa answered.  
"And the fashion and jewelry stores too." Miyuki said.  
"I wanted to see the Manga store where Alya mentioned." Konata said.  
"I would like to go with Konata." Kagami said.  
"Well, I would take Tsukasa and Miyuki to the fashion area. Alya, you could take them to the store you always go to." Marinette made a decision.  
"Okay Marinette. Let's head to the store, guys!" Alya said.  
They split up to go to different places. First. Alya came to the Manga stores and Konata got so excited to see all her favorite products in the store.  
"Wow! Look Kagami! Told you they have stores like these in Paris! French version of Mangas I read, home video sets with French dubs, and contains Japanese audio! Also, the toys and figmas are sold here as well!" Konata said with a very hyper reaction.  
Konata jumps around and looks atr every part of the store.  
"You know, this is her paradise of her whole life." Kagami said to Alya.  
"Exactly, you're correct. I was sorta like this whenever I meet Ladybug and Cat Noir." Alya said.  
Meanwhile on Marinette's perspective with Tsukasa and Miyuki, they are looking at hats and accessories.  
"These will look great on Kagami." Tsukasa told Marinette about the brade.  
"And these ear rings will be great for my family." Miyuki showed the ear rings in the case to Marinette.  
"Cool! Keep looking around to see what you both like." Marinette gives suggestions to them.  
They went to another section in the same store, and they meet up with Rose and Juleka. They were looking at scarfs and shirts.  
"Hey ladies." Marinette greets them.  
"Hey Marinette!" Both Rose and Juleka greets her and her friends.  
"That's a nice scarf." Miyuki complimented the scarfs Rose is holding.  
"You like these? They are in these baskets." Rose showed her the basket.  
"Thanks! I needed one and I also want to have it for my neighbor (Minami)." Miyuki told Rose.  
"I like the shirts you are holding." Tsukasa commentst to Juleka.  
"Cool. I found these light ones, and they have some dark ones in this stack." She shows her the stacks of shirts, and Tsukasa picks one up.  
"This may match perfectly for my sis." Tsukasa got excited for the shirt.  
Later, They meet up once again and talked for a little bit.  
"You guys got some good stuffs!" Alya compliments on the clothes they have on their bags.  
"We helped them find good ones." Rose said.  
"And Konata, you got bags of toys. They look cute." Marinette sees Konata holding a bag containing anime merchandise.  
"They look totally awesome!" Konata said.  
A few minutes later, Rose and Juleka are singing Levan Polka while Alya plays the song.  
"Nice singing, girls!" Konata said with passion.  
"We listen to Japanese music." Juleka said.  
"Sometimes we sing together." Rose said.  
"Well, we will be heading out. Nice to see you." Marinette said goodbye as well as her friends to Rose and Juleka.  
They went to the park and suddenly, Nino shows up.  
"Hey guys! I see you brought your guests." He said.  
"Oh, they are tourists. We are taking them around Paris, and I know them very well!" Alya explains her friendship of them.  
"Cool! We have a problem, we needed two teammates for our basketball game against another team from another school." Nino wants to get teammates he is playing with Kim, Ivan, Alix, Mylene, and Max.  
"You are looking for a team? Me and my best friend, Kagami, can show the other team who's boss!" Konata wants to join on his team and got excited to play basketball.  
"I'm with her!" Kagami said.  
Nino, Konata, and Kagami comes to the courtyard and meets his friends.  
"You brought these newcomers to our team? Are they ready?" Kim asked, in somewhat challenging way.  
"You bet we are! Just like my racing records, I can show you guys what we are made out of!" Konata seems to enjoy showing her true self to everyone with excitement.  
They start playing and when the other team got the ball, Kagami grabs the ball very fast and throws it to Ivan and passes it to Konata.  
Konata bounces the ball rapidly and jumps and got the ball on the basket.  
"Yata!" Konata says all right in Japanese.  
Marinette, Alya, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are watching them play.  
"These girls are really good at this." Marinette is surprised about this.  
Alya is recording the game from her phone while Tsukasa and Miyuki cheers for them.  
They do some goals as well as their other teammates. On the last part, Kim catches the ball and passes it to Mylene.  
Konata catches the ball and jumps and strikes the last goal. The whole team cheered for themselves.  
"That was totally awesome!" Mylene compliments Kagami's catching skills and Konata's strikes.  
"That was good." Ivan compliments too.  
"How did you both do that?" Kim asked.  
"Well, just like a manga character, you got to have good scenes of where it looks like you are gonna make the strike!" Konata explains it like how she did good at the track in one episode from her show.  
"Yeah, this happens to movies too." Kagami reminded her.  
Konata goes around her teammates and ask them questions.  
Kim and Ivan likes Solid Snake and Goku as their favorite characters, respectively, Mylene likes collecting trading cards, Max likes the Megaman franchise, and Nino's favorite video game is Jet Set Radio.  
Konata has talked to Max the most about Megaman and Capcom games.  
"I wrote the answers down on my list on my phone." Konata said to Kagami after interviewing them separately.  
"What about that girl with rollerblades?" Kagami asked, referring to Alix.  
"I was going to interview her just now." She replies.  
Konata walks to Alix and saw her turn her hat back.  
"So you want to be a Pokemon trainer?" Konata asked.  
"How did you know I am a Pokemon fan?" Alix asked.  
"Lucky guess. You are doing it exactly how Ash Ketchum does it."  
"You are really psychic. By the way nice game. Maybe I can challenge you two someday."  
"We'll see. We are staying here for a week."  
Few moments later, Konata and Kagami sit at the bench, and Nino comes and asks about Adrien.  
"So where is Adrien?" He asked Alya.  
"He told us that he was busy for photoshoots and modeling." Alya said.  
"That's our Adrien." Marinette said.  
"Well, good luck with your tourists. Enjoy your day." Nino says goodbye to all of them and left.  
It went from just going dusk to being night, and they are at the restaurant at Le Grand Paris. All six of them are eating together.  
"Wow! They taste very great. I love trying out French food." Tsukasa said.  
"I always like trying out the special bread." Miyuki said.  
"Good. I know you four would like the food here." Marinette said.  
"This soup taste so wonderful!" Kagami said, trying out the soup that was added from Kung Food, Marinette's uncle.  
"My uncle came here for the contest and he won so his soup came to the special menu." Marinette explained.  
"Nice! Do they have Chocolate Cornets here?" Konata asked Alya.  
"Well, it isn't here, but I got special something for you all." Alya got a surprise for them, especially Konata.  
Few Minutes later, Alya's Mom, Marlena, one of the chefs of Le Grand Paris, came with six Chocolate Cornets.  
"Got desserts for all of you." Marlena hands out the Chocolate Cornets to all of them and then left.  
"Wow! Did you tell her to make these?" Konata asked and got excited about it.  
"I knew you over them and I texted her to make some for us when we arrive here." Alya explained about the surprise.  
"The chocolate and the bread taste so good" Marinette took a bite of it.  
"They taste almost like the ones I eat back at home, but a bit more professional." Konata said with happiness.  
"Amazing! Thanks!" Tsukasa ate it all.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the same floor, Chloe and Sabrina were hiding at the ledge and spy on them.  
"What are they eating? It looks disgusting." Chloe got disgusted by the appearance of the Cornets.  
"It's Chocolate Cornets." Sabrina told Chloe what it is.  
"I heard of that. Why are four of them spending time with two losers from our class? It's like, um, stealing my special guests away from me."  
"What did they steal from you?"  
"They probably know how to make special sushi, and they are famous based on what you told me. You better be right about this!" Chloe said while pointing at Sabrina.  
"I am."  
At the table, Tsukasa and Miyuki got excited when Alya told them the big news.  
"My mom is willing to teach any tourist any recipe. I asked her and she said it's fine. You can start getting her here in the morning." Alya told them.  
"Neat. I am decent at cooking, but maybe I can learn from a more experienced chef." Miyuki said, wanting to learn more about cooking.  
"It will be fun baking French breads and foods!" Tsukasa seems to enjoy it when she hears this.  
"Cool!" Alya replied to both of them.  
"And me and Kagami are going to another manga store that Alya told me about." Konata talked to Marinette.  
"Neat! I remember watching these cartoons growing up, like Doraemon. Also, I am good at fighting games that I played with my dad growing up." Marinette explains about the fighting game she plays from The Gamer episode.  
"So gaming is your hidden talent?" Konata asked. "Not actually. It's not my main hobby, but I see Alya play it sometimes."  
"Cool. Tomorrow, be prepared to play with me." Konata seems to be excited.  
After that dinner, they were near the elevator and they went to the main floor and say goodbye.  
"See you guys tomorrow. I can't wait to spend time with you all!" Alya said.  
"Same here!" Konata said.  
After that, they went to the third floor and heads to their room, but they encounter Chloe and Sabrina.  
"Ohh, hello. I should've recognized you earlier. You are from the show..." Chloe talks and tries to remember the show.  
"Lucky Star!" Sabrina reminds her.  
"Yeah! She told me parts about you four. How was your day? My day was like, Awesome!" Chloe tries to get their attention.  
"You just want our attention right?" Kagami said.  
"What do you want from us?" Konata said.  
"Well, me and Sabrina want to ask why you guys spend time with that Marinette girl?" Chloe asked.  
"They showed us a lot of places in Paris." Tsukasa said.  
"You girls should've asked me. I am a rich girl who has a limo."  
"You have a limo?" Miyuki asked.  
"We heard that you treat our Parisians friends bad and stories about you." Kagami said.  
"Let's go guys." Konata said, and they went to their room.  
"Well if you guys need me, we live in a same floor!" Chloe said it out loud.  
Konata then comes out, dressing as Poyon from Sgt. Keroro.  
"What is that?" Chloe asked.  
"She is cosplaying." Sabrina said.  
"How dare you two don't have helmets! You know aliens can come and suck your heads. They can appear if the evil guy gets the chance!" Konata tries to scare them while pointing her laser prop to them.  
"Eww! Sabrina, let's go. We seen enough for today!" Chloe got disgusted and they both left. Konata laughs a lot.  
Later, Konata was on her laptop, talking to Ms. Karoi while playing games online.  
"Everything went very good like expected." Konata tells her about the whole day with Marinette and Alya.  
"Cool! We missed you guys when we last saw you in the airport." Ms. Karoi said.  
"And I send all the videos we recorded and forward it to everyone."  
"Nice. I better watch those after I'm done with the games."  
"Ok. Say, what time is it in Japan?"  
"Well, I got up before Dawn because it was hard to sleep."  
"You woke up that time? I never knew you wake up that early!" Konata got surprised that the teacher woke up way early just to play.  
After that, Konata checks all the channels and saw Sailor Moon Crystal.  
"The show is there, just like Alya said." She checks the SAP audio option to see if they have Japanese.  
"Neat. It has both French and Japanese on the same broadcast. I seen English dubs before and they can sound interesting, depends if they are not 4kids, who destroys the reputation of my favorite shows."  
"I see your point. At least they are done for a long time." Kagami said. "Yep."  
They went to the balcony and look at the Eiffel Tower.  
"I wonder who is under the mask of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Konata said.  
"Me to. It's pretty hard to guess since they are superheroes. I don't know much about them, but just like the magical girl or superhero animes we watch, it's a mystery." Kagami said.  
"Good point. We should rest. We have another day to spend with those two." Konata is getting ready to go to sleep.  
"Yep. We can explore more places tomorrow." Kagami left the balcony too.  
They all went to sleep. The next day, Konata and Kagami went to the first floor to wait for Marinette and Alya. They came and talks to each other.  
"How's your morning?" Alya asked.  
"Great. The hotel has this good breakfast." Kagami said.  
"Awesome. Shall we go to the other manga store where I brought my volume few days ago?" Alya asked Konata.  
"Yes!" Konata answered excitedly.  
They left the entrance of the hotel and saw Adrien nearby.  
"Hello! How are all of you doing?" He asked.  
"Ah-hhhh. It's going great! Thanks Adrien." Marinette said.  
"Well, I came to see if you two would spend time with these tourists and I would like to join." Adrien wanted to join with them.  
"Cool! That will be awesome." Marinette said excitedly.  
"We are gonna stop by the manga shop." Konata said.  
"Cool. Let's get going, shall we." He said.  
They all went to the manga shop and look around.  
"This is what I got earlier this week." Alya showed a copy of the manga she already brought, to Konata.  
"Cool. So it finally came here. It came out in Japan a year ago. It's in my shelf back at home." Konata said.  
Kagami starts to ask Marinette and Adrien. "So what is the series you both grow up as a child?"  
"Doraemon" They both answered to her at the same time.  
After that, they are walking to Marinette's house. Chloe is on the white limo and sees them walking.  
"Wait! They are still hanging out with them? Adrien should've spend time with me, not with Marinette Dupain-Chang." She calls Sabrina and she is at the hotel.  
"Chloe?" Sabrina answered  
"I want you to do a favor."  
"What is it?"  
"Konata and Kagami are spending time with the losers still. I found out that Konata is not my type of idol. You were right about her being popular, but ONLY ON THE INTERNET! She's a geek which is gross to me. The rest better be as normal people as I hope."  
"They are. What is the favor you want me to do about it?"  
"I heard Tsukasa and Miyuki are working with my personal chef, and you better mess with one of Konata's meal."  
"How?"  
"Figure something out. I'll be arranging lunch time with them, and I will talk to Konata and show her the piece of my mind for hanging out with the losers!" Chloe hangs up the phone and her limo starts driving when the green light is lit.  
At Marinette's living room, she, Alya, Adrien, Konata, and Kagami are playing the fighting game and take turns. They face each other by two players and four players. Alya, Marinette, and Adrien are good at it, Kagami is decent at playing it, and Konata plays the best. They play for thirty minutes and they all enjoy playing.  
"Wow! I didn't know you have mad skills, Konata." Marinette said.  
"Yeah. You are looking at the pro here!" Konata said and enjoys her line.  
"Way more professional than us." Adrien said.  
"Totally. It still seems fun to battle against you though." Alya said.  
"She's been playing these games since childbirth." Kagami said.  
"Correct. Based on the score, I top while Kagami is the last place, the fifth." Konata looks at her scoreboard on her phone.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. I can never match with someone who spends so much time playing these games." Kagami seemed a little stressed.  
After that, they went outside the bakery door.  
"Tsukasa texted us that our meal will be ready in the hotel once me and Kagami go there." Konata reads the text.  
"Cool! We will see you two later." Adrien said.  
"They have our lunch arranged at a table with your mother." Kagami said, according to her text from Tsukasa.  
"Nice! Tell us how it went." Alya said.  
"We will!" Konata said and they left.  
"Well, I gotta go back home and update my ladyblog home page." Alya said to both Marinette and Adrien, and she left, knowing she would leave Adrien and Marinette alone.  
"It's nice spending time with new people. I know them from the manga my dad brought me." Adrien said.  
"Well, Alya is the one who told me about them and we met them at the hotel entrance yesterday, and she introduced me to them." Marinette explained to Adrien about yesterday.  
"Cool. We have fun with each other for a few hours. I better head home and have arranged dinner with my dad."  
"Okay, cool. Have fun!"  
Adrien went to his special ride and left, and Marinette just stands and watches the car go. Tikki comes out.  
"Wow. You are lucky that he joined you guys." Tikki said.  
"Yeah. I hope we meet up like this more often."  
"I believe you two will."  
Marinette went inside her home and at the hotel, Sabrina went to the kitchen and sees Miyuki and Tsukasa cooking with the chef. Miyuki accidentally spilled the pepperments on the floor.  
"I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I didn't see where I was going." She said.  
"Don't worry. It happens." Marlena said.  
"I'll get the broom to clean this up from the floor." Miyuki then tries to find the broom in the closet.  
Marlena went outside the kitchen. Sabrina went and looks for the onion cup from the tray. She got it and smells it.  
"Uncook and it has water inside. It won't taste that good." She said.  
She then looks at the other side of the kitchen and sees eight trays laying on the counter for the arranged lunch. She saw Konata's food there with the label and she pours the liquid in the rice and then she tries to leave. Tsukasa was at the door when she opened and got frightened.  
"Ahh. Umm, Tsukasa." Sabrina said.  
"What are you doing with that cup of raw onions with liquid in it?" She asked.  
"Well, I wanted to grab a piece and make sure what it smells like." Sabrina lies.  
"It does stink, right?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yes. You can put this back for me, I gotta go meet up with Chloe right now." Sabrina said while giving the cup to her and quickly left.  
Tsukasa got all confused, but she returns the cup and Miyuki finished cleaning and she was looking down the whole time and Marlena came back.  
"We are ready to get those foods to a room. We have a private lunch room for seven of us." Marlena said.  
"Cool. It's just four and you. Who else?" Miyuki asked.  
Tsukasa looks at the trays and sees names at each dish.  
"Sabrina and Chloe's food is there." Tsukasa said.  
"They called me to make food for them, and I made my own." Marlena said.  
"And we cooked the foods together for me, Miyuki and our other two friends." Tsukasa said.  
"Well, they are gonna like the recipes I taught you." Marlena assumes Konata and Kagami will like it.  
"Wait, are we having a dinner for them?" Miyuki asked.  
"Yeah. Chloe called and wanted to have dinner with you four along with me and Sabrina." She answered Miyuki.  
"But didn't our new friends say that she is rude?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki.  
"Oh no. Let's hope there isn't any trouble." Miyuki answered.  
They both went to the the private eating room, where stars and celebrities eat. They meet up with Chloe and Sabrina in the room and Marlena put all the foods on the table.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. I will check the dessert." Marlena said and left the room.  
"So where are your other friends?" Chloe asked.  
"Well, I texted them where are we eating." Tsukasa said.  
"Good. She wants to speak to Konata." Sabrina said.  
"Sabrina, Konata's food, right?" Chloe asked her if she did mess with her food.  
"Just like you said." She answered.  
Konata and Kagami came in and sees Chloe and Sabrina.  
"Umm guys, what is this?" Kagami asked.  
"The chef told us that we have an arranged lunch with them." Miyuki answered.  
"It turns out that Chloe has arranged it for us." Tsukasa said.  
"Is she gonna bite?" Konata asked.  
"Don't worry. I'm doing this arrangement as a favor to you all. Sit down." Chloe said and they all sit.  
"Konata, I heard you and your friends spend time with Marinette and today, you and your friend spend time with her again." Chloe said and acts like she's wondering.  
"They were showing us places around Paris, and they are kind." Konata answered.  
"And why are you so against them?" Kagami asked.  
"She's no friend of mine. She hasn't made this reservation, hasn't she?" Chloe asked.  
"It's fine if she or her friends haven't. Kagami, I think she's acting like that character I saw from the manga few months ago. She's is rich and bratty just like her." Konata said.  
"Well, I am not bratty. You are right about me being rich. My dad is the mayor of Paris." Chloe said.  
"Yeah, we heard." Kagami said.  
Konata starts eating the rice and she spit it out because of the awful taste.  
"Gross! This taste like liquids of bad raw onions in the rice." Konata got disgusted.  
"I thought it tasted the same. We made sure we never mess up with the ingredients." Miyuki said, being aware of it.  
"I saw Sabrina holding a cup of raw onions earlier when I came back to the Kitchen right before we set off the foods here." Tsukasa mentions about it.  
Chloe looks at Sabrina with anger.  
"You didn't tell me that you got caught?" Chloe asked in a frustrated voice.  
"But they didn't know about this." Sabrina answered with a bit of a frighten mood. "Sorry guys" She tries to apologize.  
"Ohh, you're useless!" Chloe yelled at her.  
"I know you two are up to something." Kagami said, being suspicious.  
"I guess Marinette and Alya was right about you." Konata said.  
"Why ya going out with those two losers? Oh wait, you are the loser! Oh gosh, if only you know it yourself." Chloe starts teasing her.  
"You got a problem? I don't know why you invited us here." Kagami said, getting angry.  
"I wasn't talking to you. I just need to have a speak with Konata." Chloe said.  
"Don't let her get to you. I am just gonna eat the meat." Konata said to Kagami.  
"We found out that you were never popular like a pop star, only on the internet." Chloe said.  
"What an attitude." Kagami said in her mind.  
"And by the way, you do dorky stuff like reading those comic and books no one reads." Chloe starts to tease Konata.  
Konata looks at her.  
"What did you say?" Konata starts to get angry with her.  
"Your hobbies are totally lame. As if, your Emay, or Anay, or whatever type of show you watch..." Chloe tries to look for a word.  
"It's anime!" Konata answered.  
"Oh, whatever. The ones you watch don't interested me, and they are garbage!" Chloe starts to have fun teasing her.  
"For your information, the shows I watch have stories and interesting characters in it, unlike you!" Konata yelled.  
"Well, no wonder why you are such dorky. That's why you are not a pop star or a model" Chloe said.  
"Can we have a nice lunch break?" Miyuki said, while they still go on.  
"Find someone else to tease with!" Kagami starts to defend Konata.  
"I can prove you are way wrong! I cosplay all the time and people like me! So stop it!" Konata yells again.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Speaking of cosplay, I hate it! Why can't you guys be normal like everyone else instead of dressing as a fake character!" Chloe actually has fun teasing Konata.  
Konata got very mad and slams her hands down to the table and stands up.  
"ARE YOU GIVING US A NEGATIVE STEREOTYPE OF MY HOBBIES?!" Konata yells at her so hard.  
"Umm, you guys want to have ratatouille?" Tsukasa asked everyone.  
"You are trying to be a loser. I am being honest. I seen cosplayers look like dorks and unattractive! It's pointless! Ha!" Chloe continues to tease Konata.  
"YOU ARE SO WRONG! I CAN'T STAND YOU BEHAVING THIS WAY ON MY OWN HOBBIES! YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Konata yells at her.  
"I would like to see you try. Last thing, I never liked Chocolate Cornets. They look disgusting and looks like a shell with a waste inside." Chloe said.  
"OKAY! YOU HAD ENOUGH! IF YOU ARE GONNA BE THE HATER OF MY HOBBIES AND PASSION, THEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FACTS OF MY OWN HOBBIES!" Konata yells at her.  
"I don't need to. Since you are throwing your tantrum, I'm gonna ask you to leave our reservation before I call my daddy to kick you out from our hotel and live in a street!" Chloe gets defensive since she is getting annoyed at her tantrums.  
"Look who's talking! You're the one misbehaving!" Kagami yelled at Chloe.  
Konata gets up and takes her plate and goes near the door.  
"USING ABUSE OF POWER IS SELFISH, AMD I NEVER MET A HATER IN MY LIFE!" Konata yells, with a tear drop, and then leaves.  
"Hey, what's the big deal! I never seen her that angry before. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kagami yells at her too.  
"You want to join with her? Okay then, get out!" Chloe tells Kagami to leave as well.  
"Fine! They were right about you. I will miss the desserts then." She left.  
Tsukasa and Miyuki give a stare at Chloe.  
"You know that isn't really nice." Miyuki said.  
"Well, that's the point. I said that stuff just to teach her lesson for hanging with Marinette again, and unpopular one too." Chloe said.  
"What have I done?" Sabrina said.  
"You done nothing wrong. It was a bad mixing. that's it." Chloe said.  
She doesn't seem to mind if Sabrina has similar interests that Konata have in a way, being a bit hypocritical.  
Marlena comes in and saw empty seats for Konata and Kagami.  
"What happened to them?" She said.  
"They got important stuff to do, so it will just be the five of us now." Chloe said.  
"I see. I just brought desserts for you guys."  
At the hotel room where Konata is at, she sees Kagami coming in, and Konata is still frustrated.  
"Hey Konata." Kagami said.  
"You left too?" Konata said in a depressing manner.  
"I tried to stick up to you. Boy, I never seen you on fire like that in my whole life." Kagami felt sorry for her.  
"Well, I am trying to forget what she said. This is the worst lunch break I ever had." Konata said in a frustrating way.  
"Good luck" Kagami said.  
Konata tries to read her manga and tries to forget all the words Chloe said to her.  
At Hawkmoth's lair, the window is opening with him looking at it along with the butterflies foying around him.  
"Aww yes. Being frustrated with someone who destroys your passionate hobbies by words. It's painful. Maybe this will lend you a hand." Hawkmoth said and has a butterfly on his hands and covers it and turns it into an Akuma and starts flying away as he let go. "Fly away my evil Akuma, and evilize her!" He shouted.  
The akuma is flying away from the lair.  
Ten minutes later, Teukasa and Miyuki came to the hotel room with package for Konata and Kagami, containing the foods and desserts.  
"We brought you two the food package." Tsukasa said.  
"They taste good." Miyuki said.  
"How was lunch?" Kagami asked.  
"Besides the yelling you three had, it was pretty normal." Miyuki said.  
"Konata is still frustrated, isn't she?" Tsukasa said while looking at Konata who is trying to forget about Chloe while reading her manga.  
"What did that girl do when we left?" She asked.  
"Just a few questions about Japan. That was it." Miyuki said.  
"Maybe if you look at the Eiffel Tower at the balcony, you can calm yourself down." Tsukasa said to Konata.  
"Thanks, but I don't feel like it." She answered.  
Tsukasa opened the window and went inside the balcony and left the door open. The Akuma went inside and it is heading to Konata. She sees it and tries to blow it away by waving her manga a little bit, but it hit her manga and it became purple.  
Konata is getting akumatized and have a butterfly signal at her face while looking up, starting communications with Hawkmoth.  
"Hello Konata, I am Hawkmoth. I have been looking for someone like you who have a powerful mind. I will grant your powers and you can change to anything you like and take control of it." He then shows a illusion of the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir between him. "For a favor, I want you to get the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Cat Noir." He asked.  
"My pleasure!" Konata accepts the deal with Hawkmoth.  
The butterfly signal disappeared, and all the purple floods are surrounding her and she turned into a cosplay of a witch from the Lucky Star OVA with her holding her manga that has more page compressed with more magical elements inside it.  
"I shall be known as the Legendary Cosplayer!" Konata gives out her new name and then gives a glare to the screen.  
To be continued on the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3 - Legendary Cosplayer

Konata transformed into an akumarized villain called Legendary Cosplayer. She walks to Kagami and Miyuki, and Tsukasa came back from the balcony and got surprised of how Konata is dressed.  
"Umm, did you change just to cosplay?" Kagami asked.  
"More than that." Konata answered.  
Konata opens her manga that got akumatized and looks at the page and turns all her friends into anime characters.  
Kagami cosplay into Ryu from Street Fighter, Tsukasa changes into a To Heart character with red school clothes, and Miyuki cosplay as Madoka Kaname from Madoka Magica.  
"Wanna show Chloe our true powers?" Konata asked.  
"Sure! That way, she will realize what cosplay really is." Kagami said.  
They all went to Chloe's door.  
"I can't believe she said all those stuffs just to get me frustrated, when she's fine when Sabrina is into some stuffs I like." Konata said.  
"They said that. Let's open the door." Miyuki said.  
"This will do the trick!" Kagami said, getting ready to knock the door with super punch.  
She smash the door into pieces and Chloe and Sabrina heard it and they are scared.  
"Ahh! What is that?" Chloe asked.  
"That was a loud smash." Sabrina said.  
Konata and her friends came and sees Chloe and Sabrina.  
"Hello, Chloe Bourgeois! What do you think about cosplayers now!" Konata asked.  
"It's real!" Sabrina said.  
"How did you turn into an actual character? Leave me alone before I call the guards to get you all out!" Chloe yells at them.  
"Then maybe you should've think before insulting the passion of my culture!" Konata said.  
She opens her manga and sees Chef Medic Pururu from Sgt. Frog and starts sending beams to Sabrina, changing her to Pururu.  
"Sabrina!" Chloe shouted. "She's now small! AHHHH!"  
Sabrina looks at herself and sees her hands changed.  
"I am a Keronian! Awesome! I will call my fellow Keronian!" She said, handing out her transmitter and calls the Keroro Platoon to come in.  
"Please don't change me into a character! Sabrina!" Chloe continues yelling.  
"I won't yet. For now, we will capture you and see how you like it!" Konata said.  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chloe scream when they got her in the cage and starts carrying her.  
They went to the restaurant floor and went to the Kitchen.  
"Why did you broguht me here?" Chloe asked.  
"Hello?" Marlena asked and sees them at the door.  
"Want to change to an awesome person? Here you go." Konata said, changing pages in her manga and throws beams to Marlena and changed into Cooking Mama.  
"Now you are Cooking Mama! Haha!" Konata laughs.  
"Help me! Please!" Chloe continues to scream.  
Konata transform into a Haruhi Costume and went to the center of the restaurant with full of customers and stands up on one of the tables in the middle.  
"Can you get off the table? We are eating." One guy asked.  
"I want your attention. I will change you all to a character you liked so much! Starting now, you will change to a character!" Konata starts throwing the beams from her manga and change others into random characters. They all scream and runs away.  
Outside the entrance of the hotel, the guests are running away, and Konata changes some to random characters. One got floated in air by Miyuki's magic and Kagami grab a guest so they both can get Konata to change them.  
Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya are walking to the hotel, but they are a bit far from it now.  
"Next, we can take them to the carnival rides if they want to." Marinette suggested.  
"Good thinking, girl!" Alya compliments her.  
They both see a ship landing to the top of the hotel.  
"What is that?" Marinette asked.  
"It looks familiar." Alya said, trying to remember what it is.  
What landed on the top of the hotel is Keroro's ship and all five, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo jumped out from the ship.  
"Pururu called us here and wants to catch two heroes of Paris!" Keroro said.  
"We got to meet her master first." Tamama said.  
Marinette and Alya arrived at the hotel by the entrance and they see anime characters.  
"What is this?" Marinette said.  
"Wow! Anime characters! Wonderful!" Alya got excited.  
"Do you know what is going on?" Marinette asked.  
"I have no idea. Maybe Konata..." Alya said.  
"Konata! Oh no. Chloe! Well I got to go now. This could be a mess." Marinette panicked and left.  
Konata came in with her friends.  
"Hey Alya." Konata surprises Alya.  
"Woooowwwww! You all look awesome, Konata, you are Lelouch from Code Geass, Kagami is Ryu from Street Fighter, Tsukasa is Akari from To Heart, and Miyuki is Madoka Kaname from Madoka Magical! Oh wow!" Alya got very excited.  
"Let me take my phone out! I gotta show you guys to the world!" Alya takes out her phone and begin live streaming them.  
Marinette went to a hiding spot that is near the hotel outside. Tikki comes out from her bag.  
"Konata probably couldn't avoid Chloe either." Tikki said.  
"Well, we did try to warn them. I gotta go save her." Marinette said.  
She starts the transformation scene.  
"Tikki! Spots on!" She shouted.  
She changes to Ladybug, got her Yo-yo and mask on.  
In the hotel, Alya introduces them to her Ladyblog.  
"What are your goals?" Alya asked.  
"I caught Chloe Bourgeois because she was hating on our style and we want to show her and everyone else what our sub-culture is like." Konata explained.  
At Adrien's house, he sees his phone get notifications from Ladyblog, and he looks on the blog and sees the livestream from Alya.  
"Me and my friends are converted to anime characters and show the world our magic and everyone else will join us." Konata said.  
"Oh no! Konata is akumatized!" Adrien said.  
"What are they celebrating? Are they having a parade?" Plagg asked.  
"No. It's Hawkmoth's evil schemes." Adrien answered.  
"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien yells and transform into Cat Noir, put his mask on and make several claw poses.  
At the hotel, Konata brought a cage with Chloe inside.  
"So what do you think of us now?!" Konata asks Chloe.  
"Get me out of this! You changed my best friend!" She keeps on yelling for help.  
Ladybug comes in and looks around, surrounded by Konata and her friends.  
"Konata! Please don't do this!"  
"Too late! I am Legendary Cosplayer now! I will change all of you to a character, and make you all work for me!" Konata laughs evily.  
Cat Noir comes in and uses his stick as a shield and rotates it.  
"You should do this in a convention instead of the hotel." Cat Noir said.  
"Shall we get both of them?" Ryu Kagami asked.  
"Not yet. We still need to show them our other companions." Konata said.  
The Keroro Platoon and Pururu Sabrina comes to the main floor and gets near Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
"We are gonna start this the hard way! Give us your Miraculouses!" Konata said.  
"Wow! They have more characters! Awesome!" Alya said while streaming the event.  
"Guys, get these two and get their Miraculouses while I go out and change others!" Konata said.  
She opens her manga to let out several random characters out and surrounds two heroes, blows them further, and throws a beam to teleport caged Chloe to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Konata then takes Alya with her and tries to leave the hotel.  
"Remember, all the latest behind the scenes are on this blog!" Alya said excitedly.  
Ladybug tries to throw her Yo-yo and grabs Konata, but random beams and lasers are blocking the entrance and bounces the Yo-yo back.  
"How did this came up?" Ladybug asked.  
"My friends are blocking your way so you two will be trapped with all of them!" Konata explained.  
Kururu is at the register and he is the one who made the entrance blocked.  
"Now you guys can't get out!" He said.  
"We will have to get through them!" Ladybug said.  
They run around and Kagami, Miyuki, Pururu Sabrina, and Keroro Platoons tries to chase and attack them. Ladybug landed near the closet door that is already opened. Tsukasa tries to get her but falls inside the closet and Ladybug touch the inner nob and locks it and close the door to trap Tsukasa inside.  
"That's one to go." Cat Noir said, while trying to fight with them.  
"Give us your Miraculous!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
"You are surrounded!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
"Never!" Ladybug said.  
The Keroro Platoons got close to them, and both Ladybug and Cat Noir kicks them away. Madoka Miyuki tries to throw arrows to both of them, but they reflect it or breaks them.  
"We will show how strong we are!" Giroro yelled.  
He grabs his weapon and shoots at both of them when they got distracted by others. Ladybug and Cat Noir lay down and got knocked to the ground by Ryu Kagami.  
"We got them!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
"Finally! Let's take their Miraculouses!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
"You guys are over!" Ryu Kagami said.  
Ryu Kagami grabs Cat Noir's hand and Madoka Miyuki grabs Ladybug's shoulder, and both Ladybug and Cat Noir kicks both of them away and splits up to run to separate stairs while getting the Keronians away.  
"They both went away!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
"This is embarrassing!" Ryu Kagami said.  
"We should split up like they do!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
Madoka Miyuki, Pururu Sabrina, and Dororo went to Ladybug's way, and Ryu Kagami, Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro went to Cat Noir's way.  
Meanwhile, Konata is flying, already transform her cosplay to Cirno from Touhou series. She landed and put Alya down to the ground.  
"You know what, I can see your classmates in the park." Konata said and sees Ivan and Mylene in the bench.  
"Well, I gotta stream this in action!" Alya said while getting her phone out.  
Konata flies to Ivan and Mylene.  
"Having a good day, I see. Well I know how to make your day get any better!" Konata said.  
"What are you wearing?" Mylene asked.  
"She might be one of those villains we usually see here." Ivan said.  
"Get ready to change!" Konata said.  
She opens her manga and faces the pages to them and lots of beams hits them. Ivan turns into Goku from Dragonball Z and Mylene turns into Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
"You both will work for me!" Konata yelled.  
"Yes, Legendary Cosplayer!" They both said, doing orders from Konata.  
Goku Ivan sends out a beam from his hands, to the empty bus parked next to the sidewalk, and destroyed it on one try. Dark Magician Girl Mylene sends out some cards to the ground and spawns some dragons.  
"Wow! I never seen popular anime characters coming to life, and those powers are real." Alya said, while filming.  
"Well this is plan B just in case if the hotel plan doesn't work, but it will be unlikely. I just want to spawn my favorite anime characters anyway!" Konata explains her plan.  
Hawkmoth is seeing how the city is like now.  
"Good. Every villain should have a second plan, and Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their doom now!" He said.  
On Ladybug's perspective, she is doing attacks and is heading upstairs from Miyuki and her buddies.  
"Get back here!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
"What are these little aliens doing here with you?" Ladybug said.  
"Konata turned me into one." Pururu Sabrina said.  
Madoka Miyuki shoots arrows to her several times and Ladybug jumps around the stairs, and suddenly, Dororo appears right at front of her and kicks her to Miyuki.  
"Now take her earring!" Dororo said to Madoka Miyuki.  
She tries to take her Miraculous, but Ladybug kicks her and jumps up and hits Dororo with her Yo-yo.  
"Guys! We must catch her! Now!" Madoka Miyuki shouted.  
Meanwhile on Konata's schemes, she transformed her cosplay into Miku Hatsune.  
"Awesome! You're Miku! What are you gonna do? Sing a song?" Alya asked while still filming.  
"Actually, I will make someone sing, and I know which two will want to sing." Konata said, seeing Rose and Juleka walking near the lake.  
Konata jumps down to surprise them.  
"Surprise, Surprise! I am playing as Miku and it's your turn to sing along!" Konata said to both of them.  
She opens her manga and shines a big light on them and Rose and Juleka turn into Vocaloids, as themselves.  
"Nice! I can sing way better!" Vocaloid Rose said it with her autotune voice.  
"Smelly Wolf, Smelly Wolf, trapped in a stinky hut!" Juleka sing one of Mylene's song.  
"Odd song, but sounds beautiful! Enjoy yourselves, Vocaloids!" Konata said, while laying her manga to the ground, and all six Vocaloids came out from there and surrounds Vocaloids.  
Miku, Luka, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Meiko are all there, singing.  
"Have a nice day!" Konata said.  
"Cool!" Alya said.  
On Cat Noir's view, he tries to dodge Kagami and three Keronians in the stairs and he pushes them away while Kagami jumps around the stairs.  
"Can't you guys go up in the outer space where you belong?" Cat Noir is talking to Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro.  
"We came here to do our request, Pekopan!" Keroro said.  
"Come here, Kitty Kitty!" Ryu Kagami said.  
Ryu Kagami uses her punch attack to knock the stairs from above her and Cat Noir fell and Kagami got him.  
"Give me your Miraculous!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
"Now it's about time!" Tamama said.  
Cat Noir uses his stick to knock her away and he jumps up the stairs.  
"Darn! I almost had him!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
Giroro shoots at Cat Noir but he reflect it with him spinning his stick while running upstairs.  
Konata and Alya went to the park near the Eiffel Tower and sees Alix Kubdel skateboarding around. Konata approaches her.  
"Remember me from yesterday?" Konata asked.  
"Yes, and nice wearing Ash's clothes." Alix compliments her cosplay.  
"Thanks, and now you will become Pokemon Trainer, Alix!" Konata said with excitement, and opens her manga at front of Alix and red lasers, like the Pokeball, turns her into a Pokemon trainer, wearing Red's clothes.  
Alix turns her hat back like Ash and throws her several Pokeballs.  
"Pikachu, Arbok, Charizard, Arceus, Rayquaza, and Mewtwo, I choose all of you!" Trainer Alix yelled.  
All her new Pokemon came out and they spawn and got around.  
"And now you can catch them all, here!" Konata said and lays her manga down, with more Pokemon coming out from her akumatized manga that is laying in the ground.  
"Cool! I love Pikachu! I know every single one of them!" Alya got excited.  
Konata sees Nino walking and she walks to him.  
"I know how I can make your day perfect!" Konata said.  
"Oh, it's you again. What do you plan for today?" He asked.  
"Just a little change you would be surprised."  
Konata opens her manga and grabs the paint spray from inside and spray it on him, and he turned into a Jet Set Radio character, with techno goggles and roller blades.  
"Here! This paint stay grants you powers!" Konata lends him the paint spray.  
"All right! This is awesome!" Skater Nino skates to the buildings and paint sprays some walls and some of the characters he made by the paint spray comes out live.  
Meanwhile with Ladybug, she keeps dodging Pururu Sabrina and Madoka Miyuki's attacks. She opens the door from the stairs and sees Cooking Mama in her way. The floor they stopped by is the hotel rooms.  
"You're surrounded!" Cooking Mama said. "Now give me your earrings!"  
"Never!" Ladybug shouted.  
Cooking Mama throws foods at her by shoving her spoon in the pot as a food cannon. Madoka Miyuki keeps throwing arrows everywhere to Ladybug, and Pururu Sabrina tries to chase her, but she Dodge most of them. Ladybug falls to the ground after getting hit by Dororo and Madoka Miyuki's arrow.  
"Still not felling tired?" Dororo asked Ladybug.  
"Never!" Ladybug shouted.  
She opens the small door for delivery service and grabs Dororo and throws him inside. She closes the door, and Madoka Miyuki throws rapid arrows to her, and got some on her and the buttons for the delivery service, which broke now, and Dororo is being shoved to the upper floor.  
"There's too many of them!" Ladybug said.  
"You are surrounded until we get what our boss wants from you!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
She rolls her Yo-yo as a shield and reflect the arrows from Miyuki and weapons from Sabrina. Cooking Mama throws watermelons on her.  
"Aw. Now it's your turn to get out!" Ladybug yelled.  
She throws back the fruits to Cooking Mama and wraps her and throw her at the elevator that is open by the arrow Madoka Miyuki shot by her arrow. Ladybug went to the elevator and she lets Madoka Miyuki miss and hit the buttons to break and Cooking Mama and the elevator falls down.  
"That's another enemy I took down. I just need to take down these two!" Ladybug said with a bit of a relief.  
The door next to her and the elevator opened and Keroro got kicked out from there by Cat Noir. Ladybug rolls back and jumps at the wall.  
"Ladybug!" Keroro yelled.  
"And I thought I would be against only two of them." Ladybug refers to Madoka Miyuki and Pururu Sabrina.  
Pururu Sabrina transform into Pururu's human pekopon form.  
"That's different. Looks like I am in big trouble." Ladybug feared.  
"That's right!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
On Konata's part, she is wearing Chun-Li's cosplay outfit and jumps down to Kim and Max.  
"Umm, hello?" Kim asked.  
"You're the girl we saw yesterday." Max said.  
"That's right! I grant you the power of your favorite video game characters!" Konata said while opening her manga and shines them into video game characters. Kim is Solid Snake and Max is Mega Man.  
"Cool! I got a box to hide in! I am gonna sneak on the hotel where Chloe's in. I want to scare her." Solid Snake Kim said.  
"I already took her. She's at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and make sure you both get Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Konata said.  
"We'll do" said Solid Snake Kim.  
"This will be taken cared." said Mega Man Max.  
Alya still records Konata's schemes while Konata spawns video game antagonists by throwing them out from her manga.  
"This is interesting. I know these characters!" Alya said with excitement.  
"Well, things will be getting more interesting." Konata said.  
In the hotel at the stairs where Cat Noir is, he is still dodging Ryu Kagami's attack.  
"GET OVER HERE, CAT!" Kagami yells at him.  
"We're tired of your cat games!" Giroro yelled too.  
"Do you have Cat litter on you?" Tamama said.  
"It's none of your business." Cat Noir answered.  
He keeps avoiding their attacks and then Kagami jumps high and kicks him hard to the next door that leads them to the restaurant floor. They all came and still battle to Cat Noir and he keeps dodging them.  
"You guys still chasing a cat? As they say in Japan, Nya!" said Cat Noir.  
"We won't stop until we get your ring to our boss!" Ryu Kagami said.  
Ryu Kagami jumps and misses Cat Noir and bumps to the tables and knocks them hard that brakes. She throws a table to Cat Noir and he Dodge it, which get thrown off by the window that broke just now. He grabs his stick and extends it and knocks Tamama and Giroro in the air and they flew to the window and fall from the building, and they got parashoots.  
"Looks like it's just you and me!" Cat Noir said.  
"This isn't over!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
They both continue to fight, and they roll over to the kitchen and then Cat Noir kicks Ryu Kagami in the air and then she tries to body slam him, but he grabs his stick and Kagami grabs it and flips him to the air and he landed safely to the floor. Dororo came out from the Service Delivery and he shows up and decides to get Cat Noir.  
"Now you are surrounded!" Kagami said.  
"This is harder than I thought." Cat Noir thinked as he sees two of them wanting to get him.  
On Konata's plan, she went to the school where Marinette and he friends go to, and Konata came in, dressed as Haruhi Suzumaya.  
"Hey Alya, have you heard of Yandere Simulator?" Konata asked.  
"A little bit." She answered.  
"Good. Take a look at everyone here. This place will look like the school I always pictured." Konata imagines the Japanese schools that has uniforms like what the game has.  
She opens her manga and grabs a big ball and throws it in the courtyard in the middle of the school, and turned everyone in the school who is taking activities, into schoolboys and schoolgirls with uniforms, and changed the weather girls, Aurore and Mireille from Kidz+ program. into Kokona and Yandere-chan respectively. Yandere-chan gets her forks and chases Kokona, scaring her off.  
She sees Nathanael and Theo coming in and they look surprised that everyone in the school during their summer activities are wearing school uniforms.  
"Welcome to the party! I can help you guys get ready!" Konata said to both of them.  
She shoots lasers to them from her manga and Theo turned to Naurto and Nathanael turned into a black and white manga style of himself with sheets carried, known as the manga artist.  
"Be prepared for the best day when I get Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Konata said.  
At the hotel hallway, Ladybug keeps hitting Madoka Miyuki's arrows to make them disappear and shield herself from the lasers coming from Pururu Sabrina's weapon. Keroro tackles her and she rolls into Chloe's hotel room.  
"Let's go in!" said Madoka Miyuki.  
She, Sabrina, and Keroro came in and fights Ladybug as she runs around the walls and on the funiture. Madoka Miyuki keeps shooting arrows and Ladybug jumps from the wall and tackles Pururu Sabrina and she fell. Ladybug wraps Keroro and throws him out the balcony right off the building, and he used his parashoot.  
Ladybug was about to leave but Pururu Sabrina sends out a spell to the balcony door that is completely solid proof and won't open at all.  
"This is locked! There may be another way to distract them." Ladybug thinked.  
She reflects the arrows that is shooting at her as well as the lasers too.  
"You are not going anywhere!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
"Yeah, me and Sabrina are working together since our friend captured Chloe!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
"You are Sabrina?" Ladybug asked Pururu Sabrina.  
"As Pururu! These powers Legendary Cosplayer give me are wonderful. Now give us your Miraculous!"  
Madoka Miyuki holds her Archer and Ladybug tries to take it away by her Yo-yo, but she grabs the string and pulls Ladybug in. Pururu Sabrina tackles her and Madoka Miyuki took her Yo-yo away.  
"Now you got no weapons!" Madoka Miyuki said with evil laugh.  
"Miyuki! Don't do this! You are a good friend of Konata!" Ladybug yelled.  
"I am Madoka Miyuki. I now work for the Legendary Cosplayer."  
They chase Ladybug and throw weapons at her and she rolls to Chloe's room and broke the door open.  
"Let's go catch her inside!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
At the stadium outside, Konata jumps in the middle of the stadium, carrying Alya while recording everything. In the stadium, they are playing soccer and Konata lands in the middle interrupting the game. She is dressed as Sakura from Naruto.  
"Looks like a mysterious person has landed on our game." Announcer said to the mic.  
"Welcome everyone! Had any of you seen Captain Tsubasa? If you liked any character from the show, then it's your turn to be one!" Konata said to everyone, transforming all the players to characters from Captain Tsubasa and change all the audience in the stadium to an old style anime drawing.  
"Have a nice day!" Konata said to everyone before leaving the stadium.  
She jumps outside of the stadium and plans on something else.  
"Next, I want to do something to the Mayor. Chloe's dad, Andre Bourgeois." Konata said to Alya. "And what do you want to do with him?" Alya asked while holding her phone still. "Just watch me do the actions. It will be exciting."  
In the kitchen at the hotel, Cat Noir throws a lot of pots to Ryu Kagami and Dororo. They keep defending themselves and Dororo came at loight speed to Cat Noir. Dororo flips him outside the kitchen and he runs around the table area while Ryu Kagami and Dororo still chases him.  
"Stop here and give us your Miraculous!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
"Never! Why don't you find your own?" Cat Noir said.  
They all chase each other and break some tables. Ryo Kagami throws a big table and tries to hit Cat Noir, but he kicks it back to Kagami, and she punches it through. Cat Noir continues to run until he sees Dororo appear right in front of him. He decides to kick him away and he fell out from the window, and then Dororo uses his parashoots.  
"Looks like you have no buddies left. Good luck catching your kitty cat." Cat Noir told Ryu Kagami.  
"I'm not done with you yet!" She yells.  
He tries to leave from the window to escape Ryu Kagami, but she catches his left leg and throws him hard to the wall, and he jumps on it and she tries to punch him and misses and hits the wall instead, which broke. Cat Noir went above her by extending his stick and jumps high above her. Ryu Kagami continues to chase him, and runs fast, breaking through more tables, and catches him.  
"Got you!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
"Now finally, I can steal this!"  
She gets his hand and tries to take his Miraculous off, but he grabs his stick from behind and pokes her rapidly and extends it to push her off. She starts running rapidly again and he keeps dodging her.  
"Getting tired of chasing me?" Cat Noir asked.  
"Never!"  
"Look Kagami, you are aggressive, but not that way."  
"I am Ryu Kagami by the way, and I now follow the orders from Legendary Cosplayer!"  
At Chloe's bedroom, Ladybug runs around the walls and jumps and kicks Pururu Sabrina to the ground while they try to shoot her.  
"Madoka Miyuki! Catch her!" Pururu Sabrina yelled.  
Ladybug keeps going around the room and Madoka Miyuki shoot her with her Magical arrow and knock her down.  
"Finally! Do not move!" Madoka Miyuki yelled.  
She leans on Ladybug and tries to get her Miraculous, but Ladybug sneakly gets her Yo-yo back from Madoka Miyuki's thigh. She hits her with her Yo-yo and falls upwards and Ladybug runs around, jumping around and Madoka Miyuki sends her beams and destroyed Chloe's bed that's been jumped on a lot by all of them.  
"Come back here!" Madoka Miyuki yelled.  
Pururu Sabrina tries to shoot her with lasers with her weapon, but Ladybug dodged it and jumps on her to tackle. Then she throws Pururu Sabrina to Madoka Miyuki and they both fell to the ground.  
"Looks like you two are gonna have a big challenge against one Ladybug!" She said.  
"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts and throws a light to the air and spawns a big red web rope.  
"Web rope? Only one person can be in it."  
She then looks around, and in her vision, it highlights the bathroom door, Pururu Sabrina, and her weapon.  
"Get off from me. We both need to capture her." Pururu Sabrina said to Madoka Miyuki.  
Ladybug runs to the bathroom fast and closes the door. Inside the bathroom, she opens the web rope all the way and holds it near the door.  
"Come out!" Pururu Sabrina yelled.  
She shoots lasers to the door and breaks in and Ladybug wraps her with the web rope and tie her in. Pururu Sabrina let go of the weapon when she got caught. She tries to transform back to a Keronian and to a human Pekopan several times, but she couldn't broke free.  
"I'll take that." Ladybug grabs the weapon she dropped.  
Ladybug left the bathroom and Madoka Miyuki is at right at front of her. She catches her and puts her on the ground.  
"Looks like your plan wasn't as expected!" Madoka Miyuki said.  
"No! It's not over!"  
Ladybug uses the weapon and shocks Madoka Miyuki by pressing a button while it points at her chest. It shocks her really hard, and she begins to get paralyzed. Ladybug left her with the weapon in action. Madoka Miyuki continues to shake very hard until the weapon explodes on her and she faints to the floor.  
"Got you. Most importantly, I still need to catch Konata."  
Madoka Miyuki transforms back to her normal self, and still fainted.  
"She's back. What is Cat Noir still doing with Kagami now?"  
At the restaurant area, Cat Noir tries to escape the building by trying to jump off the window, but Kagami grabs him and throws him back in.  
"Looks like I got no choice!" Cat Noir is thinking of an idea for Ryu Kagami.  
He starts moving his claws up.  
"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yelled.  
He has the cataclysm effect on his right hand. Ryu Kagami runs very fast to him and tries to grab him, but he went under her and grabs his stick with his left hand and extends it to push her upwards and smash herself to the wall.  
"You got nowhere else to go!" Ryu Kagami yelled.  
"Well, I got a surprise, and now you are gonna get the cat's meow!" Cat Noir responds.  
He runs to the big space of floor in the restaurant area and puts his right claws on the floor to make them way weaker by his cataclysm effect, and he runs around the floor doing this. Ryu Kagami got her head off the floor and tries to body slam him and got him on the ground that isn't affected by his claw.  
"Look Cat Noir, I don't want to wait all day just to get your Miraculous and now I finally got you!" Ryu Kagami yells at him.  
Cat Noir extends his stick to pick himself and Ryu Kagami up. Ryu Kagami let go her right hand from Cat Noir's hand that has the Miraculous. Cat Noir grabs her hands in the air and throws her to the ground that is weakened by catalclysm effect.  
Ryu Kagami falls to the ground and breaks to the floor below and lands on the hotel room where they stayed at, on the center of the hotel room. Cracks begin to show under Ryu Kagami and breaks down to few floors down and she fell to the first floor. She tries to jump back but she accidentally went to the lightning trapped at the main door that is made by Kururu. Ryu got shocked pretty heavily and shakes very hard while the computer Kururu is using is starting to get electrocuted and explodes right at front of him, leaving him fainted. The trap explodes on Ryu Kagami and sends her flying to the center of the first floor, and then Cat Noir caqme to check on Ryu Kagami, and then she transforms back to her normal self.  
"I got the doors unlocked. I better put her back to their hotel room." Cat Noir starts picking her up and jumps above.  
Ladybug went to their hotel room and sees a big hole on the floor and ceiling at the center of the main room.  
"That's pretty big." Ladybug said, while carrying Miyuki.  
Cat Noir came with fainted Kagami from the hole on the floor.  
"What's with that hole?" She asked.  
"I had to take her down and she accidentally destroyed the security at the main door, and that lead her to turn normal."  
"I see, but it seems like you created the hole with catalclysm."  
"I had no choice cause she was so crazy."  
"It's fine for now. I had similar situation with them, and Chloe's hotel room is a big mess."  
"Yeah. We better put these girls in bed."  
Both Ladybug and Cat Noir went to their bedroom and put both of them on top of the big bed.  
"We still need to catch Konata. She's been distracting us with her friends and now I think she transformed half the people in Paris by now." Ladybug said.  
Both of their Miraculouses are beeping, about to change them back to normal.  
"I got a minute before I change." Cat Noir said.  
"Yeah me to. You wouldn't let the cat out of the bag." Ladybug said.  
"Once again, very funny." He says it in a bit sarcastic tone.  
"We'll meet later and we will catch Konata!" Ladybug said.  
"You got it!" He replied.  
They both went out of the balcony and left the building in different ways.  
Meanwhile, Konata is driving a sports car, cosplaying as Asuka from Neon Genesis, with Alya next to her. The windshield shows the message with Kagami and Miyuki image in it.  
"Darn! Kagami and Miyuki are down. I better check the hotel and see what is going on." Konata got worried about her best friends.  
She drives on her way to Le Grand Paris.  
Ladybug hides in the alley and transforms back to her normal self.  
"We still need to catch Konata. She is the one who is akumatized." Marinette said to Tikki.  
"Yeah. I need to get my energy back."  
"It won't take that long."  
Marinette looks at the hotel far away and sees Konata parking at the entrance and she is going inside.  
"She is going in. I better run before she sees me." Marinette said, while running.  
"Hopefully, she doesn't catch you and turn into a fictional character." Tikki replied.  
Some Yu-Go-Oh dragons are crossing the street and Marinette hides in the bush.  
"This is dangerous. I better go home fast." Marinette said silently.  
Eventually, she is next to the school and she is on her way home. However she looks at the entrance and sees creepy people inside the school.  
"I think she change about half the population already." Tikki said.  
"I know. That's why I need to get home fast to feed you to get your energy back." Marinette replied.  
She runs to her home, but she sees Adrien by the door outside. They see each other.  
"Marinette!" He yelled.  
Adrien runs to Marinette and hugs her.  
"H-hello Adrien." Marinette said.  
"Are you all right? The city is in big danger." Adrien said with his worried tone.  
"I was trying to find Alya but she got captured by the villain who looks exactly like Konata, just dresses as a fictional character."  
"And you made it out alive?"  
"I was lucky. I've been hiding a lot to get through here."  
"Well, thank goodness you are safe. Let's get inside."  
They both walk to the bakery.  
"So how did you get here?" She asked Adrien.  
"My bodyguard dropped me off in the park near here and he drove away when we heard that the creatures spawned in the city, and he ran away."  
"Well, you are welcome to stay in here for now."  
"Thanks!"  
In the hotel, Konata and Alya came to her hotel room, sees a big hole. and sees exhuasted Kagami and Miyuki.  
"Wow. Looks like they got away." Konata said.  
"Where is Tsukasa?" Alya asked.  
Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo came with Akari Tsukasa and wrapped Pururu Sabrina picked up.  
"What happened?" Konata asked.  
"Ladybug stole my weapon and trapped me with this!" Pururu Sabrina said.  
"They both locked me up in the closet." Tsukasa said.  
"They destroyed our security for the main entrance." Keroro said.  
"Don't worry guys. It takes more than us to get these two. That's why I came up with Plan B. So many characters and cosplayer will catch these two and they won't stop us!" Konata said.  
The butterfly signal appears in front of her, communicating with Hawkmoth.  
"This is where Plan B gets more interesting. I can get their Miraculouses for you in no time!" Konata said to Hawkmoth.  
"Interesting. Nice Plan B. You must get those Miraculouses and defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawkmoth said.  
"No problem."  
The signal on her disappeared.  
"Guys, let's take a ride to the city hall and capture Mayor Bourgeois!" Konata said it evily.  
At Marinette's living room, her parents talks to both of them.  
"We have to stay here no matter what! For now we have to wait Ladybug and Cat Noir to save everyone in Paris." Sabine said.  
"It would take hours for them to solve that considering how much creatures exists in here." Marinette said.  
"That's will eventually." Adrien said.  
"We have to lock all the windows and doors so no one else will come. Marinette, go and lock everything and the ceiling in your own room." Tom tells everyone except Adrien to lock everything.  
"I'll lock the windows in the living room." Adrien said.  
Marinette went upstairs while Tom and Sabine went downstairs to lock everything. Adrien starts locking all the windows, and Plagg comes out and goes to the refrigerator. Adrien locks all the windows and then he sees Plagg open the refrigerator and goes to him.  
"Plagg, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"I can smell camembert from inside."  
Adrien sees a slice of cheese inside.  
"Well, I'll give you a small piece. It's theirs." Adrien said, holding the camembert and breaks a part of it and give it to Plagg.  
"Tasty!" Plagg replied.  
"You should get your energy back in no time."  
At the city hall outside, Agent Roger, the police and Sabrina's father, is guarding behind the entrance with many guards front of him to prevent Konata from going in. Konata parked by the city hall and she and the Keronians comes out of the sports car. Alya synced her phone with Kururu's so she can live stream what happens while Kururu records the whole thing. Alya decides to stay inside so she wouldn't be involved with them in the city hall. Konata cosplays as Saber from Fate/Stay night.  
"Miss! You and your little friends are gonna have to leave!" Roger said while being a little nervous.  
"You brought up an army against me? That looks so easy." Konata said with excitement, getting ready to fight against them.  
The Keronians open the trunk and got caged Chloe out of there.  
"Let me go! Why did you bring me here?!" Chloe asked while being frightened.  
"Just watch!" Konata said.  
Roger blows a whistle so all the guards can stop her. They run to her with police shields at front of them and then Konata uses her sword to knock them up in the air, and she took them in the air in few hits. They all fall to the ground and got exhuasted very quickly. Konata comes and walks to Roger.  
"May I go in?" Konata asked.  
"Umm, no." He answered.  
"Then I have no choice but to transform you."  
She opens her manga and shocks him and transform into Ichigo from Bleach.  
"Make sure you guard the entrance while me and my friends go in." Konata said while he nods.  
Chloe saw everything and screams loud.  
Konata goes inside the city hall and so did the Keronians recording and carrying caged Chloe.  
"Since you know your father, where is his office?" Konata asks Chloe.  
"I will not tell you. Konata, you are way evil and Ladybug will take you down!" Chloe said.  
"First, I am the Legendary Cosplayer."  
"Whatever." Chloe gets annoyed.  
"And second, I am still doing Plan B to get her and Cat Noir real easy. I will go look for the Mayor all by myself then."  
Konata walks upstairs and like at some rooms, and finally finds the office door. She kicks the door in and sees the Mayor.  
"Welcome, Mr. Bourgeois!" Konata yelled.  
"Do you know how to knock?" Mayor said.  
"I came looking for you. You're next!"  
"I will not let you take me away!"  
Konata points her sword at him.  
"Looks like I can! You are powerless, and I have a surprise for you." Konata said, and waits for her Keronians to come by.  
They came with Kururu alreadying livestreaming and the rest brought caged Chloe in.  
"Help me! This girl is a monster!" Chloe shouted.  
"Let go of her! She's my little girl!" Mayor yells at Konata.  
"I see. An overprotective father of Chloe. You both are powerless against me, and now I'll finish you off!" Konata opens her manga.  
He manga spawns the French flag and Konata got it and throws it to the Mayor like a beam. He turns into France from Hetalia.  
"Daddy?" Chloe said with surprise.  
"I brought him a new look." Konata said.  
"I look so much better than before!" France Andre said.  
"So now you will get all your armies to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Konata commands France Andre.  
"My pleasure!" He responded.  
"What happened to you? Had you forgotten about me?" Chloe said.  
"I gotta go take her back to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and meet her doom!" Konata said.  
"Good. Do that." France Andre answered.  
"Are you serious?!" Chloe yelled.  
France Andre touch a button on his desk and all the guards in the city. even the ones who got knocked by Legendary Cosplayer, got turned into an anime style of armies.  
"Hahahahaha! Now I can rule Paris! Next stop, the TV station!" Konata said while holding the map of Paris.  
"Let's take you back and meet my friends!" Konata said, meaning Chloe will meet the victims she transformed and meets her doom now.  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chloe yells very long.  
To be continued on the next chapter.


End file.
